


Just Needs a Little Help

by merelysherlocked



Series: Correcting Sebastian [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy!James, Desperation, Diapers, Experiments, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, baby!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelysherlocked/pseuds/merelysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty has concocted another experiment for Sebastian. Will Sebastian like it? Or will he actually hate it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On rainy nights like these, Sebastian Moran and James Moriarty like to sit back in the sitting room, and watch a chick-flic. Of course, they don't really watch it. Well, that's what they claim, anyways. Sebastian and James make fun of the characters throughout the movie and act like it's the worst movie that they had ever seen. In truth, the both of them love snuggling on the couch and watching a movie together. 

"would you like another drink, darling?" James asks, glancing at the man who had his arms wrapped around him. 

Sebastian looks at the smaller man, unsure if he had heard him correctly. James never asks him if he wants another drink. Usually he tells Sebastian to make more drinks for them. The sniper searches his face for a moment before nodding. 

Smiling softly, James untangles himself from Sebastian's arms, and goes to make the drink that his lover wants. 

=====

"Here you go, dear," James says, handing Sebastian a rather large cocktail. 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Not that Sebastian cares. Getting drunk was something he actually quite enjoyed. 

"Maybe. Try it, darling," James replies. 

His small thin hand slides down Sebastian's arm. Smiling, Sebastian takes a sip of the drink. The liquid basically dances on his tongue, filling it with flavors that he would never have thought to put together. But, dear God, it was heavenly. 

"What did you put in this?" 

James just shrugs. "A little bit of this, a little of that. I'm glad you like it, dear." 

With that, they turn back to the telly, their eyes glued on the scene that was unfolding in front of them. 

=====

Just like James expected, Sebastian fell asleep halfway through the movie. He smirks to himself. God, that man was so trusting. You would think that he would've learned that James liked to drug him when he least expected him to, but his tiger never seemed to realize that. Really, the way that the man trusted James was adorable. Not that he would ever admit that. No, James Moriarty had a reputation to maintain. 

The criminal carefully unfolds himself from the couch, letting Sebastian fall sideways onto the couch with a small "thump." 

"Nighty night, dearie," James says. He leans down to peck the sniper's cheek. 

On his way out of the room, he turns off all the lights, and shuts the door behind him. 

====

Sebastian wakes up a couple of hours later. He looks around, expecting to see James somewhere in the room. But, the room is empty. Sighing, Sebastian stands. A grunt escapes him when he feels a pain building in his lower stomach. God, how much had he drank last night? Sebastian glances at the door, which suddenly seemed farther away than it normally did. He takes a small step towards it, but his legs shake. His bladder seems to scream at him, telling him to stay put. 

Biting his lip, Sebastian collapses back onto the couch. He crosses his legs, hoping that that will keep his bladder at bay. He doesn't really know how he'll get to the door, but he figures that he'll think of something when he wakes up. 

At least, that's what he hopes.


	2. Chapter 2

Going. That's all that Sebastian can think about when he wakes up. Just...relieving himself. Getting rid of this awful pain in his stomach. Sebastian stands up slowly, carefully, not wanting to upset his bladder anymore. He takes a small step in the direction of the door, grunting softly. He takes another step, trying to ignore how his stomach twinges at the movement. Just a couple more--- Sebastian's thoughts are broken up when a small squirt of pee dribbles into his pants. Sebastian's eyes widen. No. He can't go here. He can't pee on the floor. Yes, he had before, but that had been because James made him. He hadn't actually had an accident in years, since he was a small boy.

He glances at the door, wishing that he could just teleport to the other side of it. Actually, he wishes that he could just teleport into a bathroom, really. Sebastian's thoughts come to another halt. A toilet. That's all he needs. A toilet.

Without realizing what he is doing, a wet spot appears on the front of his trousers. The spot grows, spreading down his legs. The wetness snaps Sebastian's out of his thoughts. He tries to stop the stream, but it's too late. He's already going. A small puddle forms around his legs. Sebastian's body slowly relaxes as his bladder is emptied.

"Really, Sebastian? Pissing on the carpet?" a voice says.

Sebastian blinks and looks at a man standing just a few feet away from him. The sniper's cheeks burn.

"I..."

James raises an eyebrow. "You, what? Couldn't make it to the bathroom?" He shakes his head. "God, you're such a child, Sebastian."

The stream finally stops, but the evidence of what just happened is lying on the floor, right around Sebastian's feet.

"And how am I supposed to let you talk to clients and go places without knowing if you'll be able to hold in your urine or not?"

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak, but James cuts him off. He presses a finger to Sebastian's mouth.

"No, no, explanations are not needed, dear. Now, go change out of your clothes and shower. Meet me in our bedroom in twenty minutes, naked."

The sniper's cheeks deepen. He nods once, not trusting himself to speak.

 

 

  
=======

 

Thirty minutes later, Sebastian is standing in the middle of their bedroom, completely naked, waiting for James. James comes out of his walk-in closet, holding something behind his back. His gaze rakes over Sebastian's body.

"Lay down, darling," he says. Sebastian lies down and bites his lip. "So, you see, we have a meeting today, and I cannot worry about you having an accident."

"I won't have one!" Sebastian says, looking at his boss.

James shakes his head. "This is nothing to be ashamed of, Sebastian. We will just have to take the proper precautions so you don't have an accident again."

Sebastian wants to protest, but really, there is no point. James is going to make him do whatever he wants him to do. And, Sebastian is sure that if he didn't do what James wanted, he'd punish him.

James holds something in the air. Something that is bright yellow, with a rainbow on the front. Sebastian's mouth opens.

"No-- I am not wearing that. I am not wearing a nappy!" Sebastian says, shaking his head.

James' gaze narrows. "Yes, you will. As I said, I cannot worry about you having an accident. This way, if you do, at least it'll be contained."

Sebastian opens his mouth again to protest, but nothing comes out. He glares at James.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only because I have no choice."   
  
And that's exactly what James wanted to hear. Really, he knew that Sebastian would give in. No matter what the consulting criminal threw at his sniper, he always did what he wanted. Sure, Sebastian would have been punished if he didn't give in, but most people would have taken much longer to accept that they were going to have to wear a nappy.   
  
"Good boy," James says softly, patting Sebastian's knee. "Now, raise your hips."   
  
Sebastian raises his hips, allowing James to slide the fabric under his bottom. Blood rushes to Sebastian's cheeks, turning them bright red. This was....ridiculous. He was a colonel in the British Army, and here he was, being put into a nappy.   
  
"See, this isn't too bad, is it?" James asks, pushing the top portion of the adult-sized nappy over Sebastian's groin.   
  
Sebastian doesn't answer.   
  
Rolling his eyes, James secures the nappy to Sebastian's waist. He takes a small step back, admiring his handiwork. Yes, this was definitely a good idea. It was nice to see such a "tough" man in a nappy.   
  
"Now, go get dressed. Do not take the nappy off, tiger. I will know if you have."   
  
Pursing his lips, Sebastian gets up, and goes over to his closet to get dressed like ordered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Please, take the time to comment (if you have the time)! You can tell me what you didn't like, what you did like, or if you just want me to continue with this series!


End file.
